Slaves for Sale
by GracelandFan
Summary: When a bust goes wrong, Johnny and Mike are sold as sex slaves. The remaining members of the team must work to find them as quickly as possible. The only problem? One of their people may just be a traitor. Trigger warnings for rape, assault, sexual abuse, and sex slavery. Poor Johnny and Mike. Rated low M/high T.
1. Captured

Author:Graceland Fan

Summary: "I'm not cargo!" Johnny spat out, watching wearily as Briggs handed them the keys. Sweat beat on Mike's brow; where were the cops Briggs had promised? Had something messed up somewhere along the lines? What had gone wrong? What had gone so terribly wrong?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: It's a good thing I don't own poor Mikey.

_By the author of "Under the Cover of Violence," I now bring you "Blood In, Blood Out." _

* * *

Mike and Johnny sat – no, that wasn't an accurate statement. The white man and the Hispanic man were kneeling in the corner, both of their eyes flickering downwards, not even daring to look at the two men having a conversation. Paige and Charlie had been originally supposed to take this roll, but it had been decided it was too dangerous. Well, that, and Briggs had sweet-talked the man into taking a look at his "males for sale." Jake was listening in.

"They're well trained," the man said, standing up. He was older, he had white hair. He grabbed Mike, seeing the blood that dotted Mike's chin. Briggs, acting in character, had slapped Mike for something he said when they entered the parking lot. "I will say, you have something not many people do… young men. Young women I can get by the dozen. Some of my clients prefer younger men. They like a challenge." The man's eyes dotted up to Briggs'. "They like things legal."

Briggs smiled evenly at that. "You understand."

"Of course. This one seems to be a bit disobedient, though – unless you hit him just for fun?" The man, who Mike dubbed white hair, stood up.

"Oh, he just backtalked. Long day and I needed a target, you know?" Briggs said.

"What were you looking for each of them?" White Hair asked. Mike looked at Johnny, flinching and hiding his eyes.

"What are you offering?" Briggs asked with a smirk. He'd done his research, Mike knew, but he also knew to always let the buyer make the first deal.

"25 grand each," the man said. "Take a nice piece of meat like these to boys off your hand."

Briggs frowned. "Yeah, but I only get to profit once and you get to profit over and over again. So I'd like $27 grand each, not that much more."

Mike bit his tongue. $27 grand – the code word for the cops to come busting down. Anytime now and this would be over.

"How about $26,500?"

"Deal." Now _that_ was the code word, for sure.

"I'm not cargo!" Johnny spat out, watching wearily as Briggs handed them the keys. Sweat beat on Mike's brow; where were the cops Briggs had promised? Had something messed up somewhere along the lines? What had gone wrong? What had gone so terribly wrong?

Next thing he knew, he was chained and brought to the wall. "Take them to the prep room, boys," White Hair said. Mike and Johnny glanced at each other. There cover was they did not know each other which was fine because they really didn't know each other for that well yet. But this was unsettling.

"They were led to the prep room, were they were kept handcuffed and forced to the floor. White Hair turned to another man. Mike couldn't help but notice all the people with guns. And all the girls. There were about 20 girls, in similar positions to him and Johnny, and there were about 4 gunmen plus Johnny and Mike.

Mike remained quiet. It had been decided that Mike and Johnny would not have recording or tracking devices, but that the money would. If, for some reason, the bust went south, they figured the salves would be likely to be kept with the money and thus they would be able to track down Mike and Johnny without any real harm. Levi was the name Mike had opted to use, well Johnny opted to use his first name. their lat names wouldn't matter.

Mike's unease grew as the truck rattled. Seriously, what the hell was going on here? His stomach clenched and e tried to remain peaceful. Another girl sobbed in the corner. They were forced to lean back against the side wall, and Johnny looked at Mike before looking down at the floor. The look said everything that Mike already needed to know – they were screwed.

"The money is loaded in the truck," another man said as e came into the room.

"Good. Get these slaves loaded up. Okay, everyone, single file," he said, "One after another." With that, they were lead to another place. Mike risked a quick look around. Where was rescue? Where were the cop cars? Dammit, what the fuck had happened? He and Johnny were lead out into the van. Mike backed away when he saw the boxes.

"No, no, fuck no," he said with a shake of his head. The girls were already getting in the crates. Johnny followed. White Hair didn't even try and argue with Mike; he just grabbed Mike by his arm and shoved him against the semi, slamming him into side of the door. Then he slammed the door shut and said, "Pretty boy comes with me."

Mike looked up. He and Johnny were getting _separated_? Oh shit – this was all fucking going to hell.

* * *

"Dammit Paige! Where the hell were the cops!?" Briggs asked once he was a safe distance away. "I gave the fucking code word like ten times!"

"…Cops?" Paige asked, and Briggs wanted to pound her. "What cops?"

"Dammit, Paige for the bust today. You know, where we said you'd have those cops?!"

"That was for tomorrow," Paige said, and Brigg's blood froze.

"No, it wasn't. I explicitly called you this morning and told you it was time, and you told me you would. Get a track on the money and see what's up - I'm calling this in. Meet me at the house in 20."

* * *

Oh dear, whatever will happen of our boys now?

Challenge: What torture do you think will happen to Johnny and Mike?

I will write more tomorrow when my left arm isn't broken/bruised/whatever.

-GracelandFan


	2. Gifted

Chapter 2

_I fixed up a few mistakes in chapter one, so it should read more clearly. No major changes, though. And yes, I am GracelandFan, creator of "Under the Cover of Violence." Mikey, be warned. Inspired by guests' idea for hurt Mikey and protective Johnny. Thanks for all the reviews._

* * *

The man watched as Mike pulled himself up before motioning to Johnny, "You too." Johnny frowned, but walked up with him. It took Johnny a minute to attempt to sit up with his attached handcuffs, but he made it. The two walked into the room and were roughly shoved down.

"You must think we're stupid." Mike glanced up to see the leader of the gang looking at him, crossing his arms. His blood chilled, this wasn't going to be good. He didn't dare look at Johnny. Mike swallowed without daring to speak. "You must think that we let people walk free." He nodded to one man, who grabbed Johnny by both of his arms. Then he walked up to Mike and grabbed him by his head, slamming his entire body into the wall.

"I-," Mike started to say.

"You must think we wouldn't see you trying to escape," the man snarled.

"I—I w-wasn't t-trying…" Mike said, fear running through his stomach. He wasn't sure that was better or worse than being find out as a federal agent. He fell to the floor because the man that had been supporting all of his weight let go of him.

"We just found out that you had a hairpin in your pocket. Why did you have a hairpin in your pocket if you weren't trying to escape?" the man said, holding the hairpin in front of Mike's face. Mike frowned before the man kicked him in the stomach again. "We are the toughest gang out there on the streets. You are not going to mess with us. You understand that?"

"But I wasn't trying to escape," Mike said. He had to admit, he had that hairpin in his pocket in case something went wrong, but he hadn't tried to use it. His face flushed.

"You had it in there and in our book, that counts as trying to escape," the man snarled as he shoved Mike to the floor. Mike tried to protect himself, but he couldn't. He could hardly move his hands. He was roughly kicked in the stomach.

"Hey, don't hurt him. He didn't know it was there, I put it there," Johnny lied. He had known Mike had had it in there because he'd seen the younger agent put the hairpin in his pocket. It had slipped his mind when he'd been captured, and Mike's too.

The man ignored him. "You must think we're stupid, too, because you tried to use it before you faked sleeping. You really think if you got your cuffs off, you could get away? Hmm?" he sneered, kicking mike again. Mike tried to move away but couldn't. "You know," he said to Mike, grabbing him and forcing the younger agent in the eye, "I was going to be nice to you. I was going to just sell you on the first auction block tonight. But now I'm thinking of something else."

"You're going to sell us?" Johnny broke out, looking at Mike with concern. If they were sold they would be no doubt separated…

"_Was_," the man explained wearily as he ran his knife over Mike's bare arm. Mike flinched, but didn't scream. It didn't hurt, but it drew blood.

"You're hurting him," Johnny said.

"I know. I'm a high-ranking officer of one of the toughest gangs in America. You can't tell me to back off and stand down when I catch one of my prisoners escaping. When someone is arrested, if they try and escape, they pay. It's the same way here. However, we run our prison system more efficiently and more profitably than the U.S. Government, because we don't get caught and we don't fuck up and let people escape." He grabbed Mike by the hair and forced the younger man to look at him. "James, bring me Jakes."

The man nodded and hurried out of the room. Jakes returned and James dismissed himself. Mike blinked twice when he saw Jakes. This was Jakes, as in Graceland-agent-who-had-been-busy-Jakes. Was this the case that Jakes had been working on? If so, why hadn't he and Johnny been filled in? Or why hadn't he been filled in? Or had he been filled in, and not remembered it? This would explain the absences and why he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Jake lately, not that he cared that much.

"What?" Jakes grumbled as he looked up at the man, crossing his arms. He wore a frown.

"Look, man. I gotta be real here. I wanna move you up higher in the chapter, but before I can do that, you gotta have a slave."

"A slave…" Jakes shrugged. "I've gotten by without one before. I find other ways."

"Yes, but now I believe I have two people who may interest you. I know you swing by men rather than ladies, so I was thinking one of these might be of service."

"A slave is just more annoying, I just get the girls here to do my work," Jakes muttered. "But I understand your point about the ranking…. hm." He looked at Mike, then at Johnny, then at Mike. "Who is the one you are 'offering' me?"

"Either, but I know you had an ex boyfriend who looked close to his type so thought maybe you'd like him." Charles gestured to Levi.

Jakes' lip curdled, "Yeah. That sounds good. What's his name?"

"Levi," the man said. "He was a recent buy from someone. $27 grand. Yours free if you become my second in command."

"Actually, he was $26,500," Johnny spoke up, "And we aren't slaves. We're human beings."

"Shut the fuck up. Get him out of here, Africa," someone said. 'Africa' hurried to move, but Johnny stopped short as the man stabbed Mike in the arm. Mike winced, letting out a small scream.

"Let me make this clear," the man walked over to Johnny. "You may not like me, but I'm in charge of this chapter of our organization of one of the most feared gangs in California. You've heard of the 18th Street Gang, no?"

Johnny bit his lip and nodded. It was who they had been investigating, Mike knew. "But you hurt him."

"What are you, twelve? I'm going to hurt him every fucking time you make a mistake. I was going to sell you off but now I just might keep you. Sometimes our clients prefer a guy and maybe you could be that person. Africa, put him in my room okay?"

"Sure," Asia said.

"So, Charles. What am I supposed to do with him?" Jakes asked as he looked at Mike. "He's bleeding."

"Yeah, I know… Make him take a shower or something, or just leave him like that, I don't care. Do whatever you want with him, beat him up, just don't sell him."

"Why can't I sell him?"

"Because then you won't have a slave, and then I won't have anyone as a second-in-command," Charles said. Jakes rolled his eyes. Mike mildly wondered if Charles had a world of patience (which would be unlikely for most gang members), or if he actually liked Jakes ignoring him. He didn't know. He was suddenly nervous, and glad Jakes was undercover. Something was up.

"I guess I should break him in, hmm?" Jakes idly asked as he grabbed Mike by his arms and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

"Well," Briggs said, staring at Paige and Charlie, "That was a bust."

"What?"

"The money that accompanied the swap was tracked. They found it all in an abandoned warehouse. It wasn't touched. And there's been no sign of the boys from any of my contacts…. hang on." He flipped open his phone. "Jakes, thanks for calling me. I know you're working the gang case. Have you seen Mike or Johnny? What? No? You haven't? Okay. Keep your eye open. Thanks." He clicked the phone shut.

"So Jakes hasn't seen them either," Charlie said as she rubbed her head. She turned to Paige. "This wouldn't have happened if you had planned the bust when you were supposed too."

"This wouldn't have happened if we hadn't had to do this dumbass idea in the first place," Paige snarled. "But we can't blame each other. I'm getting an APB out for Mike's and Johnny's covers. Last thing we want to do is even issue an APB and give away that they are federal agents you know?"

"Yeah… Okay, guys. I need to tell you something." Briggs looked at the two of them. "I just got word from the DC office on why Mike is really here."

"He's here to work the 18 gangs case - we all know that," Charlie huffed.

"Actually, he was sent here to investigate Jakes. I mean, yeah, he's here for the 18 Gangs case but also here for Jakes."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know all the details, but I think it's a good idea. I think we need to do some serious digging on Jakes. Something's weird and I don't quite trust the guy."

* * *

Challenge: Do you think Jakes is guilty or just trapped undercover?

Dundundun...


	3. Traitor

A/N: So, I hope you'll forgive me. I love Jakes as a character - can't write him. I wanted to do a fanfiction where one of the agents turned guilty and hurt another… and I picked Jakes. Sorry all Jakes fans… I really do like him. I promise!

Warnings: Off-scene assault. Heavy Mike whump and protective Johnny, as requested. There will be some dark scenes in this book, but I think it should be rated a high T, not an M. Anyway, Mike whump in 3...2….1…

* * *

Jakes stared at Mike who he had forced in the corner. He knew, through his intel, that Mike was there to investigate him at the house. He even suspected that Mike was put on the 18 gangs case to prevent Jakes from doing anything stupid. He was the one who had confused Paige so the bust didn't go through. He was the one who had been causing delays in the case. He had infiltrated the 18 Gangs and joined them at about the same time he'd joined the FBI, and had found his loyalty lay with the gangs.

He knew he was headed for shit when the Graceland family started investigating them, but he didn't care. He wasn't expecting one of them to be given as his personal fucking slaves. He'd already assaulted Mike a bit, and was giving him a brief timeout by letting him have a rest against the wall. He knew Mike would have to follow him around now, and that he had to make sure that he scared Mike enough that Mike wouldn't dare to talk about him.

But how? An evil grin spread his lips. He knew _exactly_ how.

* * *

Johnny frowned as he looked at Jakes. The man looked… he couldn't place it. Angry, maybe. Jakes opened the door to the holding cell where Johnny and a few other men had been. The men were sleeping and Johnny was trying to think of a way out of there, conserve his energy, and he was concerned about Mike. And Jakes.

Something was weird about Jakes, that was sure.

"Come with me," Jakes ordered as he grabbed Johnny by the arm and pushed him up the stairway. "You need to fix up your friend, Levi. Someone hurt him." He snapped handcuffs on Johnny's arm again.

"Someone hurt Levi?" Johnny asked, not daring to drop the act for even a second, not knowing who was watching. Jakes shoved him into the wall.

"Yeah, that's what I fucking said," Jakes snarled. He grabbed Johnny again and hauled him up the stairs before shoving him down where Mike lay. He unhandcuffed Johnny, then left the first aid kit in sight and left the room and deadbolted the door shut.

Johnny felt Mike's forehead. "What happened?"

"I d-don't know," Mike said. "I just… He gave me some water, and I woke up… and I don't feel so good."

"Well, unless he drugged it, I doubt you got sick from water…" Johnny frowned as he felt Mike's forehead. "Did he hurt you?'

"I don't… I don't remember," Mike said, although he had a nagging idea. "He… he threw me in the bathtub, and I woke up. I thought I was going to drown."

"Okay, let me get you out of these clo…" Johnny frowned as Jakes opened the door.

"You don't have him patched up yet," Jakes snarled.

"I'm not a doctor, I don't know what happened," Johnny said. "We need to get him out of these wet clothes, though."

"I know. I bought him dry ones. Levi, go change."

Mike struggled to his feet and started to stand. Johnny pulled him up and helped him to the bathroom. The door shut.

"Do you realize, Johnny," Jakes said lowly, "That I am fucking second in command of this section of the gang? We are a big section. You were all fooled. I'm an FBI agent, sure, but I'm a gang member first and I'll do whatever it takes to protect my brothers. They know I'm undercover in the FBI."

Johnny's mouth dropped open. This wasn't good. "What did you do to Mike?"

"Nothing major. All the girls go through it here on a daily basis. And he's an agent. He'll be fine."

"You ra-"

"Don't. Use. That Word!" Jakes grabbed Johnny by his throat and shoved him against the wall. "I talked to Charles, he said you could be my slave now too. You two are slaves, nothing you say matters now. You won't be able to escape here, and you'll die here, I'll make damn sure of that. I don't care for you but I need someone to patch up _Levi_ and make sure I still have a toy to play with."

"They'll find us," Johnny said with false bravado.

"Only if they think you're alive," Jakes sneered, slapping Johnny in the face. Johnny fell back against the window. "You don't understand how violent gangs can be. You and Levi think you understand, but you don't. Well, you're about to find out." He walked over and started banging on the bathroom door. "Levi, now, out!"

Mike walked out of the room in a daze, sinking to the floor. Jakes scowled at Johnny. "Patch him up. It's Friday night and it's a busy night, and I need some help later. Both of you two need to be in working condition." He left the room.

Working condition? Johnny didn't like the sound of that.

He also didn't like it when Mike collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

A/N: A short chapter with a cliffhanger. I promise it'll be more case-focused next chapter. What do you all think of evil Jakes? And what happened to Mike while he was out? Stay tuned… review!


	4. Mexico

A/N: I'm seriously contemplating turning this story to 'M.' There is going to be a lot of Mike whump and a lot of Johnny whump and some sexual scenes and perhaps one or two explicit rape scenes. I'm going to leave it at a T for this next chapter. Johnny and Mike will experience many similar things that sex slaves do – read on to find out more. I hope you will continue reading anyway. Just know there will be dark times ahead before our team finds their boys.

* * *

Mike lay on the floor, staring at the wall in silence. It was rest time but his mind couldn't unwind. He'd seen too much and been through too much. Johnny had helped him change into clothes. He didn't know what Jake did, but it hadn't been pleasant. He didn't think Johnny was right, he didn't think Jake had raped him, because Jake hadn't been there long. He'd left the room and someone else had come in to punish him. But Mike had blacked out so he didn't really know what happened.

He was supposed to be sleeping but he couldn't. His mind couldn't unwind. He couldn't let go. He was a federal agent. He was Mike Warren. But he felt like he had to forget about that to survive this role he had been forced to take on. This new role. Johnny lay down tiredly next to him on another mat, and Mike gave a wry smile.

Then he fell asleep.

* * *

Paige slammed down her phone. "Damn it, does nobody answer their phone anymore? For fuck's sake!"

"I think you just like swearing," Charlie mumbled as she massaged her temples. Briggs came in the room then, with Jakes.

"Any news on Mike?" Jakes asked, his face etched with concern.

"None."

"That's not good," Jakes said, his face concerned. "No news on Johnny either I take it."

"No."

"Dammit," Briggs said as he paced through the halls. "There's got to be something here – something that I'm missing. I just don't know what."

Jakes shrugged. "I don't know. I've been working the case from another angle, so I'll get my contacts and pound the phones."

"Good. I'm going to contact some people from Washington and see what we can find. We've got to find them, now. Before they're sold as sex slaves."

* * *

That evening, Johnny was shaken awake by one of the men. "Get up," the man said quietly. "Come on. Time to go."

"What about Mike?"

"He is not going on this trip," the man said. "Give me your left arm." When Johnny did, confused, the man wrapped a bracelet around him, and makes a mark. M, 18, NEGATIVE. Then he scribbles a few numbers.

"What's that for?" Johnny asked, although he had a sinking feeling of what was going to happen next as a few of the girls are moved out.

"J-Johnny?" Mike questioned as he woke up.

The man looked Johnny dead in the eyes. "Unless you want me to hurt him," he growled, "You'll fucking cooperate. Got it?"

"Y-yeah, I got it," Johnny said.

"Johnny?" Mike pulled himself up.

The big man pushed him back down. "Stay. You're not going anywhere." To prove his point, he yanked out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed one of Mike's hands to the pole in the room. "Slave, you're with me."

* * *

The noise of the club was loud. There were at least three girls and one guy "dancing" out there with bracelets identical to Johnny's. Johnny had a sinking feeling they'd been moved, and he had no idea where they were now. He didn't want to try anything with Mike back at the warehouse and had a feeling that was this guy's plan. The man had drugged him with something and he felt tense.

"Here's what's going to happen," the man said with a deadpan stare. "You are now officially an escort. You were hired by Escorting for Anyone. You were bought by our company, and you are now a slave. I will show you the official paperwork later. You owe us $200,000 U.S. dollars to for your passport, freedom, and expenses."

"But I—," Johnny started to say. He nearly blew his cover right then and there. He was sure that the man wouldn't believe him though and things would only turn out worse.

"You will go out there and offer yourself up for a good price." The man nodded towards one of the other girls. "See that girl? Lilly. She is talking to a man. They are negotiating. I can read lips. 'Two hundred for an hour', the man is saying. She's agreeing and they're going to the room. There are rooms on the property, you will not leave the building and you will not turn _anyone_ down. Are we clear?"

"I'm not a prostitute," Johnny snarled. The man grabbed him, shoved him against the wall and backhanded him so hard that Johnny spit out blood.

"You are now," the man growled. He grabbed Johnny by the shirt and forced Johnny to look at him. "I am Ryan Meldrez. I own the bar and am co-owner of the 18th Street Gang. You are NOT going to fuck shit up for us here. Are we fucking clear? Because if you turn down anyone, any offer, I will go and I will fuck up your friend Levi. He'd look really pretty missing a leg, don't you think?"

"Okay, okay," Johnny responded, his voice shaky. He could do this – he just had not to get any offers. He swallowed hard. It was just sex. He could do this. For Mike.

"Come on," Ryan said as he grabbed Johnny by his arm. "It will be okay. You will get a cut, I promise. Many people pay us off in a year or two and go on to lead happy, productive lives."

"I d-don't understand why I owe you."

"Because of the transport fees," Ryan explained. "We are in Mexico."

"You take people from America to Mexico?" Johnny asked, blinking twice as they moved towards the bar. The man ordered two beers and handed one to Johnny.

_Keep him talking. Less time you'll be forced to have sex._

"Yes. People are surprised but it is more profitable this way. Very easy to get people out of the USA, very hard to get them in. We are in a nice part of Mexico."

'But what about Levi's owner?"

"Last night, you were in Mexico," the man explained patiently. "Your owner goes and gets us the supplies we need from South Carolina and other places."

"You mean people," Johnny corrected, hesitantly taking a sip of his drink.

"I mean many different things." The man took a big gulp of his beer before waving down another man. "Jerald, how are you doing?"

Johnny nearly snorted out his beer. _Jerald? Seriously?_

"Better if I can get this fine piece of ass," the man said as he looked over at Johnny. "How much?"

"$400 for an hour, it's his first time."

"Deal," the man said, counting out the money and handing it to Ryan. Johnny's breath hitched as the man whispered, _"For Levi._"

_For Mike, _Johnny thought, _I can do this._

It was only when he got to the man's room that he realized he couldn't.

Fuck.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I really need feedback. Also please remember to check the story alert box; and check the 'M' section if you can't find it in the regular section. Enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW - and vote for your favorite character - your favorite character will get a 100 words added to a scene in the next chapter (more of your favorite character if you vote for them!)


	5. Bodies for Sale

A/N: Yay! Thanks to my two reviewers. A mix of Johnny and Mike whump. We're inching closer to the M-rated scenes, so remember to add the story to your alerts because it will eventually likely change ratings!

* * *

Johnny felt sick as he was escorted to the car. He didn't even try and fight. He was too lost in his own mind to remember much information about what happened. His stomach ached, and he could hardly breathe.

He knew all the statistics about sexual slavery. He knew the risks when he was asked to be a slave for just a few minutes. But, if he was truly honest with himself, he did not expect it to happen.

But it did. And now Johnny is not an agent; he's just another damn statistic. But he can fight that and get back to normal. Somehow, maybe.

As soon as he can think clearly, that is. He sighed as he looked out the window. He wasn't an escort. Except, he was… He had to figure this shit out.

And get him and Mike as far away from here as fucking possible.

* * *

When Johnny got back, the first thing he noticed was Mike. The room they shared was a small room that featured about 6 bunk beds crammed together. It was locked. They had been sleeping on mats on the floor, but they'd been moved to a different room while Johnny was gone. Mike was laying on his side and panting heavily as Johnny walked in. He instantly forgot about what had happened to him and went to the girls. They had already been locked in.

"What happened?" he asked, worried. Two girls surrounded Mike; the others were asleep. Johnny guessed his bed was the one that had been made and untouched.

"He got sick," one of the girls said. It was clear that she was struggling to speak. "The man who was with him, the black man, J. Jakes maybe, I don't know, he got upset with him. He kicked him many times. He is not bleeding but he doesn't feel good. I think he is running a temperature."

"That's not good." Johnny placed his hand on Mike's forehead as another girl filled a water bottle and gave it to him. They did have a very small bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink in the room. "Levi, can you drink this for me?"

"His name's not Levi," Jake said as he came into the room. Johnny's blood chilled. It's Jakes and some other guy who he doesn't know. Then it clicks, that guy is Ryan, the bastard who rented him out. He felt sick to his stomach. "His name's Mike."

The two girls who were helping Johnny depart to their beds. Johnny was relieved because he didn't want them involved in this. "W-what?" he asked, shakily.

"Jakes here revealed some very interesting facts to me," Ryan said. "Like how the two of you are federal agents. That doesn't matter to me anymore; I already tortured Mike a bit because of it. Johnny still owes us $200,000. I was going to lower your debt a bit, because it was a bit high, but after I found this out your little secret, I decided to keep it as is. Mike's debt is also $200,000. Johnny, because you're really an agent within the US, you aren't going to get a single penny of what you earned tonight. If Mike is sick, you're going to take both of your clients tomorrow too. Got it?"

Johnny didn't reply immediately, as he was processing the information. Before he could come up with a coherent reply, the men left the room. He closed his eyes; this week was going to be hell.

* * *

Briggs threw his phone down after his fifteenth hundred call that day. An hour on the phone and things were getting nowhere. Charlie and Paige were arguing over the pros and cons of revealing Mike's and Johnny's true identities.

Shaking his head, Briggs closed his eyes and watched Jakes pace the room. "Something you wanna share, Jakes?" he asked.

"I'm getting in deeper with the 18th street gang. Briggs, I'm worried they sold Johnny and Mike already."

"Oh, shit," Briggs groaned.

"Yeah. We know that they move their people from different places, we don't know where they're moving them too."

"Let's hit the beach," Briggs said, grabbing an energy drink as he saw the two girls down the stairs. There was something that he wanted to discuss with Jake. In private.

* * *

"Mike, how are you feeling?" Johnny questioned, gently shaking his friend awake.

"'Name's Levi," Mike said. Johnny was relieved, he sounded much more coherent today. He and Mike had to figure out an escape plan. Except they both had tracking anklets, and they were in the middle of fucking nowhere bloody Mexico, damn motherfuckers.

"They blew our cover last night."

"Fucking bastards," Mike swore, closing his eyes as he sat up. His eyes widened as he thought of something, and he blinked twice. "Nice bruise, Johnny, what happened?'

"They took me out last night," Johnny said, his stomach churning. "Three men, four hours."

"I'm sorry," Mike said.

"We each have a debt of $200,000. At first, it was because they transported us from the US to Mexico, then it was because they found out we were federal agents. We work nights, they transport us to a bar where we're supposed to find clients. They get the money, and mark in the book how much we get. You get a copy of the paper at the end of the week. Rachel showed me hers."

"Do they let people go?"

"Rachel says she has seen three people returned after they paid off debt, so I don't know," Johnny shrugged. "Their service is called Escorting for Anyone, reportedly."

"A lot to take in… what time is it?"

"I don't know." Johnny helped Mike out of his shirt before changing him into something dry. "I hope we don't have to work tonight, but I don't know. Latin says he works most nights because he's the only male, or has been until this point."

Jakes came over then. Johnny was quiet, not saying a word. Mike tried to remember a time when he'd seen his friend so quiet and failed. "You two will both be working tonight," he said. "Johnny, last night was your first night so you're going to teach Mike he ropes." With that, he gave them both watches.

"What are these?" Johnny asked.

"Watches," Mike said. Johnny glared at him. "You know, they help you tell time and all that shit?"

"We see and hear everything through these, when you're working."

"I thought that's what the anklets were for," Mike said, confused.

"Yes, that's what those are for, but these are for your protection while working with clients. Clients will tell you to take them off, toss them on top of your shirt or something so we can still see you. Clear?"

"You make it sound like this is all something we want to do," Johnny muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Doesn't matter if you want to do it or not. You're ours now, and you're going to deal. We clear?"

"They'll find us, you know that," Johnny said.

"Only if they think you're alive," Jakes snapped as he gave Johnny two pills. Mike hesitated, but took his. "These are to help reduce the chance you'll get aids. We test you once a month. Clients can either wear condoms, or not. Their expense, their choice. We don't provide them. You will both work three nights a week. Mike, you'll work Sunday, Monday, and Wednesday, minimum. Johnny, you'll work Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. Both of you will work Saturdays, and you'll usually work Fridays both of you, too. If Johnny gets too sick to work one of his days – and by sick, I mean you're fucking vomiting on the floor – Mike will take over, and vice versa."

"What is this, a training class?" Johnny snapped.

"These are the rules," Jakes said, ignoring Johnny's snippy tone. "Either of you fucks up, I'll kill someone from Graceland. Charlie, Briggs, Paige… we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Mike said, exhausted and suddenly too tired to argue.

"No, I'm not going to work another night. This isn't right, Jakes. What you're doing, to these girls, to us—"

Jakes grabbed Johnny and shoved him up against the wall. "I think you've forgotten your place. Mike, come with me."

"What? Why Mike?" Johnny asked, even as Mike tiredly rose to his feet.

"I warned you that if you disobeyed, I'd punish him. Come on Mike, let's go." He dragged Mike off with Johnny's worried pleas falling in the background.

* * *

What should happen to Mike?

Review with your ideas!


	6. Assaulted

When Mike came back, he was beaten and had a bloody nose. Johnny was sleeping, so one of the girls got him a napkin and helped him sit on his bottom bunk. Another girl, speaking softly, asked him what happened. He shook his head and instantly regretted it.

"Here," Latin said. "These are painkiller." Mike looked up; he remembered the man from… sometime.

"Thank you," he whispered, taking them and downing them.

"Get some rest," Latin said. "I'll take your shift tonight."

"You shouldn't have too," Mike whispered hoarsely.

Latin shook his head. "You are in no shape to go on your first night for clients. Go, and rest. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Mike whispered, clutching his bloody nose.

Latin paused. "What happened? You don't have to tell me." He leaned against the edge of Mike's bed. "I know your name is Mike."

"Yeah… I got sold by someone for a bust; it went south, wound up here." Mike winced. "Johnny got pissed about some of the rules; and Jakes decided to take it out on me instead…. At least, I think his name is Jakes."

"He has different names. He goes back and forth by helicopter to many different places, mostly to this place in South… South… I don't know where. Who knows." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What happened?"

"He beat me," Mike said with a shrug. "Decided to have a little fun… oh God, I'm going to be sick." With that he leaned over the waste basket that Latin had grabbed and vomited. "Oh man I'm gonna be so, so fucking sick…"

"What sort of fun?" Latin asked quietly.

"I tried to fight him off," Mike whispered hoarsely as Latin got him some water. "I tried, really I did, but it didn't do any good. I... he... he _raped_ me, Latin."

"It never does any good-fighting them off, I mean," Latin said. "Here, take these."

"Thanks." Mike didn't even know what they were, but downed them anyway. "I don't feel so good."

Jakes came in the room then, glancing at Mike, "What, feeling a little sore?"

Mike frowned, unsure what to say. "I…"

"He is very sick," Latin broke in. Mike noticed his words changed to a more broken accent. "He does not need to be helping clients tonight."

"And what, are you going to fill in?" Jakes sneered, clearly expecting the answer to be no.

"Yes," Latin said. "He is running a temperature. Clients won't want him. Let me go - at least I can make ya'll a bit of cash."

"Fine, but Mike is subbing for you another day this week," Jakes said. Mike felt his face turn ashen as he reached for the bucket. "Mike?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"You be good." He nodded to Latin, "Bus leaves at 7."

"I'll be on it," Latin promised.

"You didn't have to do that," Mike whispered, clutching his stomach. 'I can still go."

Latin waved his hand. "What's done is done. You need your rest."

Johnny came back then and handed both Latin and Mike some food. "Compliments of the chef," he said.

"I don't know if I can eat it," Mike said, his face ashen.

"You have to try," Latin encouraged.

"Johnny, Jakes… I…. he…." Mike faltered as he saw the man enter the room again.

"Johnny, Mike is not to eat any food," Jakes said. "In fact, Mike, come with me."

"What? B-but I…"

"Did you not fucking hear me?" Jakes snarled. Mike paled, but started to move.

"Jakes – you can't do this," Johnny started, only to be on the floor in seconds. He'd moved the plates to the bed, or they would have been on the floor. Jakes growled in a low, threatening voice that made Mike shiver.

"Mike is my slave. I can do whatever the fuck I want to him. This isn't the USA, this is Mexico. Now COME on, Mike." He grabbed Mike by his elbow and all but dragged him out of the room.

Latin frowned. "They told me we were in _New_ _Mexico_, I overheard them slip once. Isn't that part of the USA?" He frowned. "I believe that we have been transported from Mexico to New Mexico, but I'm not sure. I don't understand why they told you it was Mexico, though. Maybe we can try and find out at the booths tonight."

Johnny looked at Latin, his mouth agape.

"I guess we are right on the border." Latin picked up Johnny's plate of food. "You should eat."

"Mike can't," Johnny said, still wondering why the hell Jakes was a) acting like an ass, b) probably not undercover and c), starving Mike.

"That doesn't mean you should starve yourself," Latin pointed out as he took a bite of Mike's food after he handed Johnny's plate to him. "Eat."

"Fine," Johnny grumbled, reluctant to admit he was hungry as he wondered what the hell was happening to Mike.

* * *

Jakes slammed his keys down as he went back to the Graceland house, running his hand through his hair. He could feel Briggs watching him from afar.

"What's wrong?" he snapped, turning to Briggs. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Why was Mike sent here to investigate you?" Briggs asked, crossing his arms.

"He wouldn't have been sent here to investigate me. I'm DEA and he's FBI, and a tramp."

"He's also a missing person," Briggs said as he leaned back against the table.

"Am I a suspect, then? I've been working all of my fucking contacts, trying to find him, and this is how you treat me?"

"Listen I'm not calling anyone a suspect," Briggs snapped, "But we need you here."

"I want to find Mike as much as the next guy, but you're forgetting I have my own cases to work on," Jakes snarled as he left the room and slammed the door to his bedroom.

He sighed, picking up his phone call. "I've been burned… I need to arrange a kidnapping. Yes. No. Who?" He paused.

"The name? Agent Paul Briggs."

* * *

Dundundundun….. WHAT will happen?!

Thanks for all your reviews.

POLL: Should Briggs be abducted? Yes, no?


	7. Fix Me

"I got that white powder, you know what I'm saying? $20 for a bag," the man said as he looked at Mike, who had dotted needle marks up his arm from Jakes shooting him up with whatever the hell it was he shot him up with. Mike just shook his head and looked at Jakes, not speaking as Jakes made his way into the house. He'd been following Jakes around like a shadow the past few days because he was required too as Jakes' personal slave.

God, he hated this. He'd tried to escape twice, only to nearly be beaten to a pulp each time. He'd rarely escaped a brutal punishment by seconds the second time. Jakes was pissed.

Mike wasn't going to roll over and take this but he wasn't going to be stupid, either. Jake pointed to a corner of the floor and Mike slunk down. Jakes had two tracking anklets and a necklace that tracked and monitored Mike's movements after his last escape.

He was worried about Johnny, too. He hadn't seen Johnny in two days. Jakes had kept him locked in his room whenever he was allowed back at "base." That's what they called the area where they kept all the sex slaves.

They'd recently opened a new brothel and they were all being required to work every night. The girls looked exhausted. Mike knew there was some shake-up in the ring because they were being tougher than usual, or at least that was what he'd gathered from the rumors.

Jakes grabbed him and bashed his head against the wall, hissing, "I said sit the fuck down and don't move. Don't look up at anyone. You look at the ground. Got it?"

Mike numbly nodded as Jakes handcuffed him to the cabinet.

Another few people came in then but Mike barely paid attention. He wanted to, he wanted to take notes. But he'd barely eaten and Jakes had given him a good dose of whatever that was supposed to help him but was seriously screwing with his immune system. Twenty minutes passed and Jakes uncuffed him and steered him out to the car. Mike sat in the back, looking out the window, trying to figure out where they really were.

He'd come to the conclusion that Jakes was likely guilty. He'd been sent here to investigate the man, sure. But he knew he was also sent here to do undercover work.

Not this.

He wondered if anyone knew he was missing yet. He guessed so. He finally gave up on figuring out where they were and closed his eyes.

* * *

Briggs threw his keys down on the table and glanced up at Paige. "Have you been able to get in touch with Jakes?"

"No, and I don't get it. I went in his room and all of his stuff is gone. I closed the door and called you, but you hung up on me before I could mention that part." She looked slightly irritated. Charlie joined the two.

"Wait, what?" she asked, flicking back her hair.

"Gone?" Briggs echoed.

"Yeah, like totally gone. Look."

"Fuck," Briggs muttered as he got up the seat he'd sat down on only seconds ago and moved up to the room. It was completely empty and only a note was written.

_Sorry. Got reassigned by the DEA. Call my case handler if you have questions. Been great working with you_.

"That's it?" Charlie asked. "That's bullshit." With that, she flipped open her phone and stormed out of her room.

"I think he's involved somehow," Paige said.

"You think? Considering he _never_ mentioned a transfer assignment to us? I mean, I know that he's a quiet guy but…"

"Yeah…" Paige sighed as she checked under his bed and in the closets. "Nope. Everything is gone."

"He must have moved it this afternoon when we were all working on the case."

"That son of a bitch." Briggs ran his hand through his hair. "I knew he was acting fishy because I asked him about Mike and Johnny and he accused me of being a suspect. But up until that point I didn't think he was that much involved. Now I'm rethinking things."

"Yeah." Paige closed her eyes.

Charlie stormed into the room. "Guys, I have news. He wasn't reassigned."

"He wasn't reassigned?" Briggs asked. "If he wasn't reassigned…"

"He quit."

"Do we suspect foul play at this point?" Paige asked.

"No, I don't think so. Jakes has had suspicious behavior recently. I think if someone abducted him here there would be a lot more evidence and the note would not be written. I think it's tied in with the current case of Mike and Johnny missing. We find Johnny and Mike, we figure out what the fuck happens to Jakes. Any leads on your contact?" Briggs questioned Paige.

"We've narrowed it down to them being tracked to a small town in Mexico. The town is pro prostitution, pro drugs, pro all things criminal," Paige said. "I got permission from my boss to take a few days to go down there and see what's going on."

"Forget permission, I'm going as soon as I throw on my shoes. Charlie?"

"I'm in. We need to work out a cover story and all that shit, but let's go find our boys and bring them home before we beat the shit out of Jakes if he's guilty. If he's not guilty, we beat the shit out of him anyway, for not telling us what he's working on."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

_Three days later_

"Mike," Johnny said as he ran over to his coworker and friend. It had been three full days since Johnny had been allowed to see him. He wasn't sure what was up, but he knew something was. Mike was laying down on the floor, his body slumped over. Johnny made sure he was still breathing, then checked his forehead. Finding him not overly hot, he took a sigh of relief.

Mike started to stir. "Johnny, what happened?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Are you okay?"

"No…." Mike rolled up one of his shirtsleeves. "I'm bleeding."

Johnny rolled up the shirtsleeve to find Mike bleeding. He grabbed one of the towels from the first aid kit that Jakes had left out and said, "What happened?"

"I d-don't know." Mike stirred as Johnny patched up the wounds. "When can we leave?"

"I hope soon," Johnny said as he patched up the cuts. There was no needle so Johnny couldn't do stitches. Not that he would anyway, his sewing skills were shit. He waited until they stopped bleeding, then grabbed the gauze. "Do you remember how you got cut?"

"Jakes was angry," Mike said as he blankly stared out the wall.

"Why?"

"Dunno." Mike shrugged and fiddled with his arm in a way that said Mike _did_ know but didn't want to talk about it. Johnny waited, wrapping the arm in silence after counting the marks. There were 12, and Johnny wondered if that was how many days they'd been missing. He didn't know.

Johnny had lost count of how many people he'd been forced to sleep with to pay off his none-existing debt. They couldn't turn down any clients, and the clients never even gave them any time to talk. Jakes had decided that Johnny would pay off the debt for both him _and_ Mike, and that Mike would be Jakes' personal sex slave until Johnny got it off. So Johnny's debt was somewhere around $300,000. They'd slashed Mike's in half but barely gave Johnny any of the money he made.

They'd never get out of there at this rate. With twelve days he'd barely made a thousand dollars. He was given a notebook to keep track of everything. The system was BS, he knew that. He knew that given time he and Mike could escape.

In the meantime he and Mike had to hang in there and try and survive. At least Mike didn't have to work in the brothel. It was brutal. Johnny only survived because he was able to block most of the one-on-one time out. It was the only way to cope.

Jakes opened the door then and motioned to Johnny. Johnny moved towards the door and glanced at Jakes.

"He's not doing so well," Jakes said. "I gave you the first aid kit, right?"

"Yeah…" Johnny said, not liking where this was going.

"Fix him, you have 24 hours. I need him to be able to handle me again."

"I'm not a doctor," Johnny said. "And I don't even know what happened."

"Well, you're going to become one. As far as for what happened, you figure it out. Are we clear?" Jakes locked eyes with Johnny, who sighed.

"Clear."

"Good. Then there should be _no_ problems."

_24 hours to cure Mike and get the hell out of here,_ Johnny thought, _because the hell we're waiting for you_.


End file.
